Love The Way You Lie
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: One shot, Kag/Kur anti Inu/Kag WARNING CHARACTER DEATH AND ABUSE


New Songfic I just got my labtop back so sorry people

Love The Way You Lie by Eminem feat Rihanna

Anti-Inuyasha/Kagome

Slight Kurama/Kagome

Kagome was 17 a Junior in High school. She believed her life to be perfect, good grades, good job at Hot Topic, awesome friends; mainly Sango Taijiya and Kurama Minamino, and finally she was dating her long-time crush Inuyasha Taisho...That was till last week...

_~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie~  
_

Inuyasha had been angry, the school football team didn't make the playoffs. He blamed her...so he hit her. It wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise but it stung for a few days. He aplogized saying he'd never do it again. _  
_  
_~I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

_High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it, the more I suffer  
I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fuckin' hates me, and I love it~_

Inuyasha threw her into the wall when she fianlly said she was going to leave him. This was 2 months after the first hit. He thretended to harm Souta if she ever told anyone.

_~Wait, where you going? I'm leaving you, no, you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back, here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back~_

Kagome sat on the bleachers when Kurama came up to her. Inuyasha glared at them from his place on the field. He saw her smile at the man in a way she's never smiled at him before. That night he punched her so hard her jaw became fractured.

_~She's Lois Lane but when it's bad, it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snap, "Who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength~_

Kurama watched as she came to school with her mouth wired shut. He was pissed he knew Inuyasha had something to do with it. She worte down that she fell down the stares at the shrine hitting her jaw on a step. He knew she was lying.

_~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well, that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie~_

When they were younger both Inuyasha and Kurama swore to protect her. She knew why Kurama couldn't, but she wondered why Inuyasha lied. Kagome soon became accustom the the pain, she actually started liking the pain.

_~You ever love somebody so much, you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em_

_You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push, pull each others hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're in 'em~_

The last time her tried to it her was a week after the wires came off she screamed and yelled, hell she even fought back. Unfortunatly he taught her not to do that anymore.

_~It's the race that took over, it controls you both  
So they say you'd best to go your separate ways, guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over_

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it "window pane"~

A week before her 18th birthday he shoved her so hard she fell backwards out the window. If Kurama hadn't caught her, if he didn't come to help her with her math homework she most likely wouldn't have survived the fall.

_~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie~_

Kurama sat on his bed crying. That day was 3 months ago, the last time he saw her was 2 days ago. He was called in by the police, they had found a Jane Doe with only a cell phone on her body. He was the last number called so they contacted him. It was Kagome, the woman he fell in love with, the woman whom he couldn't protect.

_~Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded_

Baby, please come back, it wasn't you, baby, it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though~

Two weeks have passed since Kagome's body was found, a week since her funreal and 10 days since Inuyasha's arrest.  
"Hello love." Kurama spoke softly sitting infront of a polished stone. No one except his mother and Kagome's family knew about where he was. Kurama started calling her love when she found out she love him as well...Kagome knew she would most likely die so she asked her brother to give it to him should she not return.

_~Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

Next time? There won't be no next time  
I apologize, even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again, I'ma tie her to the bed  
And set this house on fire~

Kurama had almost killed Inuyasha himself when he was told where she was found. Kagome was raped, and she was tied down to the bed while Inuyasha set the house on fire. Her cell phone was under a towel that was wet from a shower, the MD believed. So the phone was okay for the most part.

_~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie~_

Kurama glanced down at the last line of the letter when he got home. It read:

**"Please live for me Kurama, promise me you'll live for me."**

"I'm sorry I lied my love." Kurama mumbled leaving a note on his desk. He then took a hand gun, pressed it to his head, and pulled the trigger.  
His note read:

**"Dear mother,  
I apologize for the mess, and I'm sorry for leaving you. I can't live without her, she was my life, my light, and my heart.  
Please forgive me,**

**Your son."**

So sad I know

I think the next song for a fic will be  
Head over Heels by Vouge in the moment


End file.
